Corky and Smurfette: An Uncommon Romance
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Long ago, there was a war between Smurfs and Snorks, and even in this age, both groups refuse let go of the hatred they feel. But one fateful day, a Snork rescues a Smurfette from drowning and since then, he can't stop thinking her despite what he was taught his whole life. Later, he gets into an accident that causes him to completely change his lifestyle. Maybe, the girl can help.
1. Prologue

**Okay, new story and it's actually multi-chapter this time! **

**Yep, another Smurfs/Snorks crossover... yay? Well, this story does not take place in the same universe as 'I Choose You, Corky', which will have it's own sequel at some point. Hell, it's one of the only stories that I'm ever going to write where the characters from Smurfs and Snorks exist at the same time. On Smurfs, it's the middle ages (except for that season where they traveled through time) while Snorks takes place in modern day or at the very least, the 1980s, so it really makes little for me to put them at same time (without time travel).**

**But enough of me talking, lets get started.**

**Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Snorks belong to ****Nic Broca and Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

Prologue

Many centuries ago, there was a devastating war between two very similar yet different groups. Now this war was never documented in any human history book as, even at this point in time, both groups were considered mythical creatures, but the war between the Smurfs and their underwater counterparts Snorks really did happen. It is actually unknown how the war originally started, but it lasted for quite a long time. It was noted the Smurfs had the magic while the Snorks had technology at their disposal, which had the unfortunate side effect of ruining the forest and the ocean when used in such way. The war left a lasting impression for both sides. The Smurfs ended up seeing the Snorks as colorful freaks of nature, mostly because of the snork on the top of their heads which the species was named for while the Snorks now saw the Smurfs as blue savages that refuse to move forward. Each side was convinced that the other was evil. For Smurfs, the Snorks fell in oral tradition where they were on par with the boogeyman and other similar monsters. For Snorks, however, Smurfs were something that high school students would study in history class, mostly focusing on the atrocities they committed towards Snorks and the ocean. They, like Snorks towards Smurflings, were the stuff of nightmares. Though, there has been some rather successful horror movie series and books featuring Smurfs as horrible monsters. This hatred between Smurfs and Snorks persisted until one day, the unthinkable happened:

A Snork rescued a Smurfette from drowning and fell in love with her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Normally, I would not write something this short, I do have some standards but this had to be short. Now, I've never written a prologue before, I'm pretty sure I did something wrong. I guess if I ever do come up with something better, I'll write it. **

**So this fic is kinda inspired by 'Little Mermaid, so I'm still mentally debating with myself whether I should kill off Corky, have Corky live happily ever after, or have Corky pull off a most glorious Disney death, where he seemingly dies in front of everyone, but comes back alive (and with his voice back) I'm leaning towards either killing him or Disney death.**

**Before you tell me, "But Alex, Snorks CAN go above water!", just remember, there's a method in my madness, most of the time.**

**Like 'So Special, So Unique', this will be updated sporadically. So, see ya later, dudes.**


	2. Come Along with the Snorks

**Well, here we go, lets do this thing. Chapter one and all that jazz. Yay! Sorry, it took a while, though.**

**Now, let's start things off right with the Snorks.**

**Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Daffney Gillfin, Tooter Shellby, Junior Wetworth, JoJo, and Corky belong Nic Broca and Hanna-Barbera**

**Any random Snork not from the show, they're mine.**

**Chapter Name Reference: ...A little obvious, don't you think?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Come Along with the Snorks

Today's Snorks have come a very long way since those dark ages, just ask Snorkland's own Allstar Seaworthy, a smart, kindhearted yellow Snork wearing wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves with a red belt that comes with a light blue spinning star and a pair of blue pants with matching shoes, as he and his friends swim to the local hangout where they promised to meet up with their good pal, JoJo, right after they got out of school. Unfortunately, none of them, despite how hard the teens studied, had expected that the test they were to take would be so grueling.

"Boy, am I glad that's over," commented Allstar as he held his girlfriend's, Casey Kelp, a pink skinned redhaired Snork wearing an all green outfit, hand. Following them were Casey's best friend, Daffney Gillfin, a light coral Snork with purple hair in a bob, wearing a pretty, short red dress, Tooter Shellby, a green Snork with dark green curly hair, wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a yellow button and pants, very close friend of theirs, and finally, the one and only, Junior Wetworth, an orange Snork with blue hair, wearing a fancy blue and white suit. Each and every one of them were exhausted from that test.

Casey then replied, "You said it," to which, Tooter honked in agreement. Daffney, while crossing her arms, added, "Well, I can't wait to forget all about that stuff!" She then paused for a moment before crying out, "I mean, really?! Using magic to ruin the ocean?! Who does that?!"

Junior then scoffed, saying, "Well, what do you expect from snorkin' ugly raging hairy red-eyed monsters?"

"Oh, Junior," Casey said, rolling her eyes, "Everyone knows that that is just a myth."

"It is?"

Tooter then honked out a response when Daffney groaned out, "I just don't wanna think about those icky Smurfs anymore."

"Hey, now, Daffney," Allstar said to her, "Now that we're finally done with that unit test, we can move on, but, for now, let's just hang out and relax."

* * *

JoJo, a tan two-snorked Snork wearing only a loincloth, sat in a booth at a burger joint, waiting for his friends to jet in like they promised they would, after all, he wants to eat clamburgers. But as civilization is still far too much for him, he still doesn't really understand the concept of clams as currency. Luckily before he could get thrown out for loitering, his friends- and Junior- came swimming in and took their seats in the booth. JoJo was happy to see his friends, but he quickly grew very concerned when he noticed how tired they all seemed. So like the good he is, JoJo rather bluntly said to them, "You all look terrible."

Obviously, Daffney was not having that as she cried out, "I look- WHAT?!" and got up to jet to the girls' restroom.

Sighing, after giving the cashier their orders, Allstar explained to JoJo, "We all had to take a test on Smurfs and-" but was cut off by Casey adding, "And it was insane!" She then went on to give an example, "They expect us to give the words to their old battle cry!" while Tooter honked out the melody of said song very accurately.

"Why?" JoJo asked, growing interested in this.

"I don't know," Casey shrugged her shoulders, "We Snorks haven't even seen an actual Smurf since the war ended." She then sighed, slumping into her seat, adding, "Not That I'd want to, really."

Junior then chose to say rather smugly, "I can take 'em."

Ignoring that little quip, Allstar said, remembering about a little factoid involving those creatures, "Yeah, but their magic, just think how it could be used for actual good."

"I don't know what to think," the redhead deadpanned.

By then, Daffney came back, looking completely freshened up, and their orders had been brought to them. JoJo then proceeded to dig into his clamburgers about as daintily as a Snork raised outside of civilization could eat. As in, as sloppily as snorking possible. But he did stop when Daffney cried out in disgust, afterward, he noticed that the rest of his friends were staring blankly at him, not knowing what to think. Quickly, the wild Snork swallowed his food and said, "Sorry," chuckling.

"You sure eat like Dimmy," Daffney commented, remembering the Snork whose family had moved away from Snorkland from the city of Snorkville very fondly. There was a lookalike who would pop up in the background from time to time, but it wasn't the same.

Thanks to that comment, the conversation had shifted away from Smurfs though JoJo was now very intrigued by these dry space natives. Sure here and there, his friends would tell him some random factoid about them, but it was very painfully clear, especially with Daffney, that they did not want to talk about them. So the wild Snork started thinking about who else he could ask.

_"Hmm... there's Dr. Gallio, he probably knows something about them,"_ JoJo thought to himself, _"He is the smartest Snork I know,"_ then shook his head, adding, _"No, he might not know what I want to learn._" The more he thought about it, the more he thought that he needed to ask the only Snork living in Snorkland who's been up in dry space more times than everyone else.

* * *

A truck is completely out of control and all of the passersby are all thinking the same thing: "And now...Who could defend me?" Then suddenly as if sent by the heavens itself, a Snork in his submarine came driving in, here to save the day. Making the women swoon without even meaning to, originally hailing from Snorkville, the leader of the Snork Patrol, Corky is up to it. An orange skinned Snork, wearing his uniform: purple jumpsuit with yellow utility belt; red scarf around his neck; matching red boots for his feet; white gloves; a red hat with a yellow shell on it atop of his head with a hole for his snork, is always ready for action. Always.

The Snorks watching were entranced by this. While they have seen Corky do this kind of this many times, usually afterwards going off to help someone else, seemingly without breaking a sweat- which could mean that they don't know him very well. Even so they watched with bated breath. Of course, being the hero he is, it didn't take too long for him to stop the truck and it was over before they knew it. So with that, Corky waved to the other Snorks, smiling as he drove off, presumably to go and find someone else to help out.

Now given the chance to talk without him being around to listening and think that they were acting like teenage girls, several women talk about this great act of heroism. By great act of heroism, really they were talking about how hot Corky is. Maybe these adult Snork females were really teenagers that happen to look older. They're not, they are adults.

"Omigosh, that was so incredible!" squeeeed a yellow skinned, red haired Snorkette, wearing a simple green dress, named Lynna, "The way he saved the guy from something!" She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ooh baby, I love his way, everyday," swooned Edlen, a pink skinned, frizzy haired blonde, wearing a white shirt with blue pants. She then added, thinking about what she loves about him, "And I love his outfit... and his voice... and his handsome face... and his beautiful eyes... and his cute snork." She then asked, "Just imagine me as the future Mrs... uh... what's his last name again?"

"Forget it, Lennie," said Vi, a green skinned, black haired Snork, wearing a simple brown work suit, "We all know he just isn't into that kind of stuff." She then sighed with a tiny smile, "But one can't help but dream."

But to be completely honest, they were wrong, Corky is legitimately interested in romance. In fact, those who know him well know that he is actually quite sensitive about such things, but considering that he often times thinks that his job is the only thing that matters, he'd sooner help someone else with their troubles than even think about his own personal life. Which is just as well because those women probably couldn't handle Corky's own workaholic nature.

As for Corky himself, he was taking a very short break, so short it barely even counted as a break. He was eating doughnuts, but kept on his toes, You never know when danger will it's face.

"Hi Corky!" JoJo greeted, swimming up to the older Snork.

Pleasantly surprised to see the wild teen Snork, Corky said to him, "JoJo, how are you doing?" then held out one of his pastries, "Doughnut?"

JoJo gladly took it and ate it, noting that it needed something. Perhaps hot sauce? Then asked with utmost seriousness, "Corky, what's a Smurf?"

As he was in the middle of chewing his own doughnut, as soon as he heard that question, he started choking, clearly both shocked and surprised. JoJo quickly slapped him on the back. Dazed, Corky croaked out, "Thank you," then after clearing his throat, asked with uncertainty, "What was that? I could of sworn you just asked me 'What's a Smurf?"

"I did."

Corky couldn't help but shudder at this. He, like a lot of Snorks were taught at the most basic that Smurfs were horrible evil demons straight out of Tartarus, spawned to spread evil wherever they go. They even have their own strange evil demon language. It didn't help that Corky's own father took it a step further. When Corky was a child, his father would tell some rather grim fairy stories of Smurfs as bedtime stories which worked too well at terrifying him. Even as an adult, Corky honestly dreads the day a Smurf invents scuba diving. Still he might as well answer his friend's question, even if he's really shaken up about it.

"B-blue dry space forest elves."

He chose the most basic explanation as it was quick. JoJo did notice Corky's discomfort, but yet he asked him, "Have you ever seen one in real life."

"Well, yes... from a distance," Corky replied, shakingly, "There are Smurf ships."

JoJo then paused for a moment, pondering this little tidbit. He then put a hand on the older Snork's shoulder, telling him of an idea he just had, "We must see these Smurf ships up close!"

Appalled at the idea of seeing his childhood nightmare up close, Corky asked, looking directly at the wild Snork with a wide eyed expression, "Whatever for?"

"If they attack us, we can fight them to the very end."

After staring at him in disbelief, Corky sighed, saying, "Alright."

"Yes!" JoJo cheered, then jetted away, after saying, "Well, see you around."

"Goodbye," said Corky. Now alone, he looked at his box of doughnuts and realized that he had lost his appetite. Groaning, he said to himself, "Maybe, I can talk him out of it." He then chuckled to himself, asking, "What are the odds that we'll actually see a Smurf ship anytime soon?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**"What are the odds that we'll actually see a Smurf ship anytime soon?" Do you really want the answer to that question?**

**Well, here we are. **

**Yeah, I know that on the show Allstar and Casey weren't really together (they dated a few times but they also liked other people, at least, that's from what I remember) but hey, it's a whole lot quicker just saying that they are. Plus they look cute together.**

**The Dimmy that showed up in cameos later in the series is just some random guy! Don't ask me where I come up with this stuff.**

**Snorkville, that's me referencing the season one theme. Might as well use that town name for something.**

**Corky, he needs a last name. No, not really but, I kinda wanna give him one for this story. Part of me wants to call him 'Waterson' but the rest of me thinks that's stupid and that I can come up with a better one. Whatever.**

**Next chapter, we going to Smurf Village or at the least, we're gonna see some Smurfs.**


	3. Smurf the Whole Night Long

**Chapter three! Sorry about being gone, my muses haven't quite returned to me yet.**

**So lets get smurfin'!**

**Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy, Smurfette and the Smurflings belong to Peyo**

**Chapter name reference: Still obvious but I made so that it can come off as dirty because... I am evil and have a twisted sense of humor that pops up from time to time.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Smurf the Whole Night Long

Now, hours later, outside of the ocean and deep into the forest, a few Smurfs were out camping. Like the Snorks, the Smurfs came a long way from those dark ages, too. But unlike the Snorks who since developed more of a progressive humanlike lifestyle for this time period, the Smurfs prefer more of a simplistic village lifestyle. Today's Smurfs tend to prefer being peaceful creatures and succeed at it. most of the time. But at least, it never got as bad as back in the war.

The group consisted of Hefty Smurf, the heart-tattooed strongsmurf, Brainy Smurf, the bespectacled village intellectual, Clumsy Smurf, the klutzy sweetie, Grouchy Smurf, the curmudgeon with a hidden heart of gold, Smurfette, formerly the only female Smurf. and the Smurflings: Natural or Nat for short, Slouchy, Snappy, and Sassette. They all sat by the campfire, roasting marshmallows while listening to Slouchy finish his story.

"And that, my fellow Smurfs was the end of the Scissor Man," finished the sleepy-eyed Smurfling in the red shirt, calming smiling as he noticed his companions' expressions, "The end." Most of the Smurfs were visibly disturbed by the story but it wasn't as bad as Brainy hiding behind one of the logs some of the Smurfs were sitting. Blinking, Slouchy asked, "Did I not do it right?"

"No, you did well," said Hefty, clearing his throat, "Too well." Every smurf nodded in agreement just as Brainy managed to compose himself, saying, "That wasn't so scary, everyone knows that scissors don't exist."

All the Smurfs just looked at Brainy, very deadpan in response as they all asked about scissors.

"If scissors didn't exist, then how does Tailor cut cloth?"

"Brainy, how does Barber Smurf cut my hair if there are no scissors?"

"Jumpin' Jackrabbits! If scissors don't exist, then how in the smurf am I supposed to make my arts and crafts?"

"Gosh, Brainy, if scissors don't exist, then how would those wartmongers clip Pussywillow Pixies' wings?"

"If scissors don't exist, then... what are we talking about?"

And of course, Grouchy had this gem: "I hate scissors!" then crossed his arms with a small but noticeable smirk, adding, "Well, I would if they existed."

By then, Brainy had enough of this. "Oh fine, but when Papa Smurf hears about this-" he said but got cut off by Hefty asking, "Then what?", raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Brainy," asked Sassette, "Then what?" with the other Smurfs nodding in agreement, all wanting to know.

"You know what?" Brainy asked, "I'm going to smurf up the scariest story that I, Brainy Smurf, can think up," then got into his fellow Smurfs' face as he added, "And let's see if you can smurf it."

The others were... less than impressed. Snappy, the smurfing chock full of attitude, wearing a yellow shirt with a storm cloud on it to distinguish himself from the rest of the Smurfs, sarcastically said, raising his hands up in a mock-defensive gesture, "Oh smurfaroo. A Brainy Smurf story, you just know this going to be real smurfy." Hefty laughed, agreeing with him, "You said it."

Grouchy then shouted, "I hate Brainy Smurf stories!" keeping his arms crossed.

Smurfette then lightly scolded them by saying, "Now, Brainy's story could be real scary," to which Slouchy commented, "Doesn't mean it will be, though."

Nat, the Smurfling who protects nature while dressed like a country bumpkin, then pointed out to his friend, "It could help us get over your story, you hickory nut," to Brainy, he said, "Smurf it on us, we're ready!"

"Right," said Brainy, adjusting his glasses before starting by adding, "Have any of you heard of the Snorks?" It seemed like he had the desired reaction going by how every smurf gasped and quieted down until a certain redheaded Smurfling in the pink overalls asked in confusion, "What's a Snork?" which caused the others, including Brainy, to turn and stare at her in shock. "What?" she asked.

"Sassette, how do you know nothing about Snorks?" asked Nat.

"I dunno," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, then Smurfette explained, "I never told her."

"But Smurfette, how can I be afraid of something I never heard of?"

"Oh, worry, Sassette," Brainy said, grinning unsmurfily, "You will be," then proceeded to tell the tale.

* * *

"Long ago, at this very forest..."

Every Smurf knew this story by heart, all except Sassette, apparently: The story of a young Smurfette, as back in those days, they were just as common as Smurfs, who was tricked into giving away secrets to a strange creature of unknown origins using a glamour of sorts. Not only that but she actually fell in love with it. Luckily for the Smurfs from that era, they had figured out how to cause those glamours to fail. Now armed with the knowledge of the creature's appearance, the Smurfs saw that, aside from differences from hand, feet, and eye size, and color, they weren't too different. Well, there was those strange snorkels growing on the top of their heads. Now, also thanks to a few more incidents, this means war.

Just because glamour spells seemed to be the only spells those creatures truly mastered, the Smurfs figured that they could take them. But what the Snorks lacked in magic expertize, they made up with technology, which Smurfs could barely comprehend. Also, they were quite convincing: they managed to get the forest's own water creatures on their side. They even managed to convince the Necks and those monstrous shapeshifters are crafty.

They say that this alliance is the very reason why natural born Smurfettes are practically nonexistent these days.

Still, the war was brutal as Snorks constantly used their vile technology to destroy the forest and Smurfs used their magic to ruin the ocean as a way to fight back. Clearly, things got very ugly fast. It's not even known which side actually won the war.

As for the poor Smurfette who was tricked into falling for that Snork, no one knows what became of her.

* * *

After Brainy finished telling his tale, the Smurfs sat there, quietly contemplating. The tale itself wasn't too horrifying without knowing the proper context so Sassette was definitely not afraid, rather she was now even more curious about those underwater dwellers.

Brainy was so disappointed.

She kept asking questions like, "Where would they go?" and "Who would they know?", much to everyone's discomfort.

Eventually, they were able to rein her in and the conversation moved on to other things. But the curiosity of a young girl cannot suppressed for too long as Sassette was still interested in learning about the Snorks. As she took a bite from her marshmallow, she thought to herself, "Tomorrow, I'm asking Pappy!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Okay, couldn't resist referencing JonTron and the Scissor Man, though I'm sure that Slouchy's Scissor Man is different. LOL, sorry.**

**The Snorks story was the hardest thing, I had ideas but it just wouldn't come together. This was literally the best I could come up with. And that is just sad.**

**Oh, well, next chapter, we're visiting the village for reals this time, see ya later dudes.**


End file.
